


Need to go Faster

by KasWTFP



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Feels, Gen, My First Fanfic, On the Run, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasWTFP/pseuds/KasWTFP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr runs for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need to go Faster

**Author's Note:**

> This work made by Bree; I share the account with Kas.

_I'd started running a long time ago. I wanted – still want – to escape. I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop… Everything I used to love was ripped away. I had to run! I had to, I had to, I had to!_

_First it was my sire – stabbed straight through the fraggin' spark! My carrier had screamed; my brother had screamed; I'd screamed – it was awful, awful, Primus-forsaken awful…_

_My carrier went next. They'd fragging hurt her –_ hurt her _and I couldn't help…I couldn't help! A slit there and there and there – over and over and over and over again and again until she'd finally leaked out and her spark's light went out!_

_Then it was my older brother. Beaten…beaten…and shot. I hadn't been able to stop crying – I'd been crying when they stabbed my sire, I'd still been crying when they'd shot my brother._

_Then they'd turned to me. I'd ran, ran right between their legs when they'd tried to grab me, grab me,_ stab me! _I'd stumbled out – I'd wanted and needed out, out, out! They hadn't bothered trying to find me – the useless, useless,_ useless _and helpless little youngling!_

_Once cycle, two cycles, three, four, five – all on my fraggin' own! I'd been so, so, so close to deactivation when I'd been found by an Autobot. I'd been taken in, nurtured back to health – but I still couldn't stop running. I needed to escape it! I still need to escape it! There's no running, no hiding, no forgetting such an awful thing – but Primus did I and still do try!_

_One upgrade. And then another. And another. And another. And another – I still couldn't run fast enough! I still couldn't escape it! Another adjustment to my chronometer, another replacement of my legs and armor made even more aerodynamic – but I needed to go faster. I went to medics again and again – until they couldn't help anymore. Then I'd gone to the scientists – once, twice, a third time! Again and again until I found myself breaking the sound barrier when I ran, found myself leaving after-images behind me whenever I'd move._

_My vocoder'ed glitched from it all – all of the programming, all of the fraggin' stress, it finally glitched, glitched, permanently glitched! I didn't care, didn't care, didn't care!_

_I was fast enough! Finally fast enough I thought I could outrun everything from my past!_

_But I still wasn't fast enough – no, no, no, no, no! It_ still _burns the back of my processor – the energon, the screams, the pangs in my fraggin' spark when they...when they fell offline, offline, offline…_

 _I still need to go faster, faster,_ _**faster!** _


End file.
